


Leftover: Frustration

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after she had thrown him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftover: Frustration

What had she been thinking agreeing to this blind date, letting him stay after she had recognised him?

Laura shed her robe, dropping it carelessly on the floor, and let herself fall backward onto the bed. The disarray of the sheets was proof of what had only recently occurred in this room. By the look of them, one would say it had been fun; however the expression on her face told a different story. Whereas he had profited from her experience, she had had better, way better over the years. And people said women took younger lovers to get it done right and all night, to fulfil their sexual needs. She snorted. Educating them for the women of their own generation was more like it if you could judge by the specimen she had just sent home back to mommy. Yes, frustration made her even more sarcastic than she usually was.

Her body was aching for release, for the attention of an experienced lover whose ability equalled or exceeded his stamina, who didn’t look at her in awe, didn’t fumble but touched, touched the right places in the right way. If Adar was able to satisfy a woman? To really satisfy her? As soon as the thought had entered her mind, she reprimanded herself for even thinking this. The man was married and therefore completely off-limits; besides, he wasn’t really her type. But right now, she was rather desperate and couldn’t have cared less about looks if the man could only give her body what it craved for. However, there was no one around who would help her with her… problem. She pressed her legs together, willing the ache to vanish – to no avail. With a sigh of frustration and surrender, she rolled to her side, reaching for the drawer of her nightstand that housed her battery-powered solution. Who needed men anyway? As the one who had recently vacated her bed had proven, no one. She couldn’t even remember why exactly she had let Marcy talk her into this in the first place. ‘Maybe because you needed some distraction and entertainment, Laura,’ her mind was keen to remind her. ‘And because a blind date is more along your lines than politics.’ True; yet she had just signed up for the latter, hoping that it would at least bring a much needed distraction since she didn’t expect it to be entertaining. The entertainment she would have to provide herself, or hope she would be too busy to miss it. At the moment, though, it was the foremost thought on her mind.

While Sean might have been nice and was probably a great guy, he was definitely not cut out for her. It hadn’t taken much to figure out that he used to have a crush on her that had returned forcefully when he had laid eyes on her again now. Denying she was flattered would be lying as would saying she didn’t like to be admired. There was nothing wrong with a man who admired and worshipped her. Sean, however, had reached the level of admiration where he was intimidated by her. His touches, while not wrongly placed, lacked boldness. Not having wanted to scare him, or rather having had pity with his ego, she hadn’t called him up on it. Something she regretted now but couldn’t change and didn’t really need to considering that she never wanted to see him again – at least not naked and in her bed.

Settling comfortable against a pillow, she tugged her slip a bit upward and spread her legs. As she switched on the vibrator, she asked herself why Sean couldn’t have been as educated and confident as Paul, her last one-night stand who had turned out to be married. After having discovered this little fact he had conveniently forgotten to mention, she had refused to meet him again, although the sex had been rewarding. Thinking of Paul’s tongue, she guided the vibrating device between her folds. As it collided with her clitoris, a moan slipped past her slightly parted lips. She increased the pressure and rubbed the plastic over her pleasure point. Gods, yes! That’s what she had been missing all the time Sean had sweated above her; this delicious friction, this direct stimulation. ‘Your own fault, Laura,’ she reminded herself. Yeah, but she didn’t even dare imagine his reaction should she have started to interfere with his performance. She had seen enough sorrow and disappointment lately, she didn’t feel like crashing another illusion.

When the tightening in her groin intensified, she pushed the vibrator deep into her wetness. Moaning, she lay back and let the device do its magic. Whoever invented those was a saint – in the most sinful meaning of the word. It was so easy, she clenched her inner walls; why couldn’t men get it right? Or had “Mr. Perfect” just been a subterfuge to get her to do what she had done in the end, to join Adar’s campaign? She had to stop thinking about that man while being in bed, while doing what she was doing. At times like this, she loathed her always active mind that couldn’t seem to calm down, to stop thinking, analysing.

To distract herself again, she reached between her legs and moved the vibrator in and out in no particular rhythm. Behind her closed eyes, the image of Sean’s insecure, approval-seeking eyes appeared – much to her dismay. She should learn to close her eyes during sessions of bad sex, or, even better, to get rid of men with performance problems sooner rather than later. Easier said than done when you had a charitable streak. Time to start to think egoistical then. Switching the setting to a higher level, she lifted her hips and shoved the vibrator in as far as possible. With difficulty, she held on to it, continued pressing it against herself as the orgasm swept over her. All frustration and thought flew from her trembling body, leaving only bliss and satisfaction behind.

After relishing the massaging effect of the vibrations for a little while longer while slowly coming down from the high, she turned the thing off. Pulling it out, she dropped it on the other side of the bed; the sheets needed to be changed in the morning anyway.

Her need finally met, she slumped bonelessly back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

It was time she took her life into her own hands again, got a grip on herself; if this incident had proven anything, it was that. Whether going into politics was a step in the right direction or not needed to be seen though. At least, it would be something new to wrap her mind around, something that wasn’t a long practised routine that left her more than enough space, time to think, to remember, to regret. She still had to decide whether to verbally hug or slap Marcy in the morning when she would undoubtedly call to get all the juicy details first hand – not that there were many this time. She had to tell her to only send tested and approved models her way in the future – she was too old to bother with unsatisfying sex – or to leave the task of finding a lover entirely to herself. Not that Marcy would ever agree to the latter for she had the crazy idea to get Laura hooked up no matter what. At times, you really had to love your friends. Inwardly, Laura rolled her eyes.

After a short glance at the watch on her nightstand, she refused to contemplate the issue any further, and opted for the sensible thing to do: to turn off the lights and her mind for a few hours. There was nothing more she could do about her situation right now as it was, so it could wait till daylight flooded the room again.

Pulling the blanket up, she snuggled into it, enjoying the happily relaxed state of her body while missing a man’s embrace that should accompany it – if only a little bit, and never would she admit this to anyone or she would find herself bombarded with set-ups similar to tonight’s. After a slight shudder at this thought, she concentrated on emptying her mind completely and fell asleep moments later.

 

= End =


End file.
